Los juegos del amor
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y nuestra heroína de París ha decidido olvidad a su amor de secundaria pero Adrien tomó interés por la azabache y le declara su amor ¿Qué sucederá?


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la imagen de caratula me pertenecen.

Hola mes petits papillons! Después de tanto tiempo estoy de regreso con una historia corta de esta maravillosa caricatura, que en mi opinión debería tener un trama dirigido para edades de 16 para arriba, pero aún asi magnifica. Sé que es diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero espero les guste. Un beso.

Jeux d'amour.

Los pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo y cuando estuvieron suficiente mente alejados suspiré y salí de mi escondite, hoy era el último día de clases de mi último año de preparatoria y todos buscaban que firmara su anuario, así es, todos querían una dedicatoria y/o despedida de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¿Cómo era que me había vuelto tan popular? El ciclo escolar pasado mi diseñador favorito, Gabriel Agreste, había lanzado un concurso de cuatro fases, diferentes estilos de vestimentas, con un mínimo de edad de 17 años. Participaron diseñadores de todas partes del mundo y de todas las edades, yo era la más joven, sin ninguna preparación profesional, solo mi imaginación, mis diseños y entusiasmo ¿Qué sucedió? Para sorpresa de todos, en realidad hasta para mí sorpresa, gané.

Así que mi popularidad en muchos lugares se había disparado, sobre todo en la escuela, todo mundo quería hablar con la que sería interna en la empresa de Gabriel Agreste desde el primer año de la carrera e iría una de las mejores universidades de diseño en París.

Caminaba por los pasillos mientras sonreía, no le podía pedir nada más a la vida, tenía buenas notas, ingresaría a una buena universidad, era la heroína parisina Ladybug, tenía a mis padres, a mi amiga Alya, a Nino, a Adrien y a mi gatito tonto Chat Noir.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado entre Adrien y yo? Nada, bueno, en sentido romántico, estuve enamorada de él toda la secundaria pero al llegar a la preparatoria me di cuenta que era tiempo de seguir adelante, así que deje de verlo como un interés amoroso y lo comencé a tratar como amigo, y había sido la mejor decisión, él y yo éramos inseparables, nos entendíamos perfectamente y éramos cómplices en muchas travesuras. Así fue como comencé a ver a mi fiel compañero de batallas como algo más pero así como decidí dejar ir a Adrien, Chat Noir dejo ir a Ladybug para enamorarse de una "chica de su escuela" según decía. Al parecer mi suerte no aplicaba en el amor.

\- ¡Marinette! - escuché que me llamaban al principio del pasillo, no podía ser, me habían alcanzado. Estaba preparada para comenzar a correr cuando Adrien se paró frente a mí.

-Me espantaste- le recriminé mientras él empezaba a reír.

-No te preocupes, todos están en el salón de clases, la maestra les dijo que dejaran por un momento- me dijo mi amigo, yo sonreí. Adrien en verdad había cambiado desde la secundaria, ahora era más alto, su mandíbula era firme y cuadrada, tenía la cantidad de músculo exacta para hacerlo ver atractivo, siempre traía su cabello rubio corto y sus ojos verdes se habían vuelo más oscuros.

\- ¿Tu ya firmaste todos los anuarios? - le dije a mi amigo mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo.

\- ¿Yo? Al parecer perdí toda mi popularidad contra una señorita que gano un importante concurso de diseño.

-Gran cosa, no creo que eso pudiera quitar la popularidad al quarterback, modelo con gran fama y alumno con perfectas notas que tiene una beca para ir a estudiar a Nueva York- le dije mientras subía a la terraza del edificio, mi lugar favorito, lleno de plantas, bancas y mesas para que los estudiantes pudieran estudiar y pasar el rato. Me senté en una banca con vista a la ciudad y solo miré el horizonte hasta que me di cuenta que Adrien no decía nada, raro, ya que él siempre tenía algo que decir- ¿El gato te comió la lengua Adrien? O sigues pensando si te irás a Nueva York.

-Hay alguien por quien quiero quedarme- me dijo sonriendo soñadoramente.

-No, eso si que no Adrien Agreste, una chica no vale la pena para desperdiciar la oportunidad que tienes ¡Serás en quarterback más joven en una universidad en Nueva York!- le dije un poco alterada, él borro su sonrisa.

-Marinette, tengo que decirte algo- me dijo mi amigo serio, yo lo miré ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? - Marinette quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de término de preparatoria…

-Claro que sí, lo hemos planeado desde que entramos a tercero así tu y yo nos líbranos de compañía no deseada- le dije volviendo a respirar y girando de nuevo la vista al horizonte.

-No, no entiendes- me dijo con cierta desesperación Adrien, tomo mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara- No quiero que vayamos como amigos Marinette, quiero que seas mi cita, quiero que me ames.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento, no sé qué expresión tenía, pero Adrien soltó mi barbilla y camino al barandal dándome la espalda mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Adrien… yo no sé qué decir, nos conocemos hace tantos años, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo. Yo estuve enamorada de ti toda la secundaria, ahora, solo te veo como un amigo, lo lamento- le dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me paraba al lado de Adrien.

\- ¿Hay alguien más? - me preguntó, yo asentí- Vaya, sincronía desafortunada.

-Entenderé sino quieres ir al baile conmigo- le dije en voz baja.

-Pasaré por ti a las ocho, será el último día que nos veamos, mi vuelo sale mañana a las 9 de la mañana a Nueva York- me dijo Adrien dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso al salón, yo me senté de nuevo, sentí un vacío en mi corazón, como cuando decidí dejar de amarlo… no era aún peor, era un vacío al perder a un amigo, a un compañero, a quien estuvo a tu lado en tantas ocasiones. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya había decidido dejarlo que se marchara pero cuando regresara seríamos los amigos de siempre pero ahora si se marchaba todo terminaba ahí, aunque tampoco podía retenerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, un futuro brillante lo esperaba en Nueva York, al parecer este era un adiós.

Patrullaba las calles de París por los techos, como todas las noches, todo estaba tranquilo, lo único que me preocupaba era que aún no veía a mi gatito. Después de asegurar las calles me dirigí a la Catedral de Notre Dame donde encontré al minino.

-Pasaré por alto que estas holgazaneando porque me gustas- le dije de buen humor, pero él no se inmutó- ¿Qué pasa pequeño minino?

-Nada, solo observo Paris por última vez- me dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté alzando un poco la voz.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no sabía su estudiaría fuera la universidad? Pues… me marcho, mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Me dejarás? - le dije con la voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodas por mis mejillas- Mis dos compañeros se marchan, mis dos mejores amigos, y no hay nada que pueda hacer, me quedo con mis padres y mi mejor amiga pero no creo que sea suficiente.

\- Eres Ladybug, eres fuere, intrépida, decidida, estarás bien bugaboo- me dijo Chat caminando hacia mí, intentó abrazarme pero yo me aleje para después trepar por los techos de París mientras escuchaba como Chat me llamaba. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude y después de unos minutos deje de escuchar a Chat así que me detuve a las orillas del rio Sena pues mi transformación terminaría. Me senté en el suelo mientras sentía que la luz roja me rodeaba para dejar ver a una Marinette deshecha, me permití llorar, se suponía que hoy sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida, terminaba la preparatoria, iría al baile con el chico más guapo de la escuela, comenzaría mis practicas con el diseñador que tanto admiraba y la universidad sería fabulosa pero nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

-Marinette- escuche un susurro a mi espalda, era Chat, me levante y lo enfrenté.

-Sé que quizá este decepcionado, lo lamento… lamento que veas que no soy invencible, que no soy tan fuerte, durante estos años he sentido tus rechazos como tu sentiste los míos pero lo soportaba porque siempre estabas a mi lado, me sentía segura, éramos un equipo pero ahora ¿Qué hará Ladybug sin Chat Noir? – le dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguieran resbalando por mis mejillas. Escuché sonar el reloj, fue como si despertara y me di cuenta de la deplorable persona que estaba siendo, Chat tenía una vida y la prioridad eran sus proyectos, no toda la vida seríamos súper héroes, respiré profundo e intente sonreír mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas- Lo lamento gatito, viste mi faceta egoísta, disculpa, en verdad espero que seas feliz y te diría que te esperaré, pero ambos debemos seguir, pero lo diré por última vez… Je t'aime petite chatte.

Le dije para después darle un beso en la mejilla y comenzar a caminar a mi casa, eran las siete y aún debía arreglarme para el baile. No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando cuando escuche pasos tras de mí, voltee y era Chat, su anillo comenzaba a parpadear. Me detuve y el caminó hasta estar frente a mí, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente los míos. No podía descifrar su mirada, reflejaban aflicción, pesar, duelo… tomó mi rostro y se acercó lentamente, yo cerré mis ojos y pude sentir la calidez de los labios de Chat, fue un beso pausado, tierno, sin prisa. Me quedé unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que la sincronía no fue tan desafortunada- me dijo una voz que conocía al oído, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Adrien sonriendo, no podía creerlo, llevé mi mano a mi boca mientras sonreía.

-Todo este tiempo hemos sido solo tú y yo- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Lo que había parecido un día catastrófico se había convertido de nuevo en el mejor día de mi vida, Adrien y yo fuimos al baile juntos y… nos despedimos la mañana siguiente. Yo entré a la universidad de diseño de París, comencé a aprender de Gabriel Agreste mientras Adrien venía en vacaciones, todo parecía ir bien, pero la verdad era que no quería separarme de Adrien más.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 2345 con destino a Nueva York sin escalas por favor de abordar- sonreí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al área de abordaje, después de hablar con el señor Agreste y pedir mi transferencia a la universidad de Nueva York, estaba a punto de emprender una nueva aventura de la mano de mi lindo gatito.


End file.
